Truth or Dare?
by Vanessacchi
Summary: Fairy Tail dan beberapa Guild di magnolia mendapat suatu misi. Akan tetapi, misi itu membutuhkan kerja sama antara para chara dan pemirsa (reader). Akankah misi mereka berhasil? Atau malah gagal! Itu semua tergantung pemirsa (reader). Jadi, mind to RnR?


**Summary : Fairy Tail dan beberapa Guild di magnolia mendapat suatu misi. Akan tetapi, misi itu membutuhkan kerja sama antara para chara dan pemirsa (reader). Akankah misi mereka berhasil? Atau malah gagal! Itu semua tergantung pemirsa (reader). Jadi, mind to RnR?**

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**Warning : OOC, OC (a.k.a author), AU, Typo, Gaje, Penistaan chara yang gagal/?, dan lain-lain...**

"Natsu! Cepatlah sedikit!"

"Ah iya, tunggu sebentar luce!"

"Gray! Mana baju mu?"

"Ha? Sejak kapan ini terjadi?"

"E-erza- kita tidak pergi ke pesta, u-untuk apa membawa k-kue s-sebanyak itu!"

"Aye."

"Hm! Aku tak peduli."

"L-lucy-san, kau tidak apa-apa!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok wendy, seperti nya ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan!"

"Hai- kami datang~!"

"Kau benar! Lu-chan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Truth or Dare **

**With character Fairy Tail.**

**By**

**Vanessacchi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin ini tempat nya luce?" Pemuda berambut pink ini menatap gedung raksasa yang ada di depan nya, "Tinggi nya." Ucap nya sambil mendongak, mencoba melihat apa yang ada di atas.

Yang di tanya hanya menatap gedung di depan nya sambil terbengong, ia tak percaya bahwa tempat ini yang menjadi tempat mereka untuk menjalankan misi.

"Kagum ya?!"

Semua orang menoleh ke arah sumber suara, mendapati seorang perempuan dengan rambut hitam. "Aku Vanessa~! Orang yang mengajukan permintaan kepada kalian semua, Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, dan Blue Pegasus!" Ucap nya sambil tersenyum.

"Dan film yang akan kalian bintangi ini bernama Truth or Dare!"

Semua anggota dari masing-masing guild mengangguk, pertanda bahwa mereka mengerti, mungkin.

"Ayo masuk!" Ucap vanessa seraya membuka pintu utama gedung tadi, tentu nya dengan cara yang rumit, menurut para penyihir dari masing-masing guild, terkecuali, Hibiki Lates.

Setelah pintu terbuka, mereka semua masuk, di sana ada banyak sekali ruangan yang besar dan mewah, membuat semua anggota dari masing-masing guild melongo, tak percaya akan keberadaan mereka sekarang ini.

"Nah, kalian semua tau kan giliran kalian kapan? Sudah membaca naskah nya kan?"

Vanessa tersenyum simpul ketika melihat semua nya mengangguk.

"Baiklah! Untuk** Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Sting, Rogue, Kagura, Hibiki, Lyon dan**-"

Semua membuka telinga mereka lebar-lebar, berharap ada seseorang dari mereka terpanggil lagi.

"Ah iya- hampir saja aku lupa memperkenalkan partner ku, Jellal keluarlah!"

"Eh?"

Terkejut. Tentu saja semua nya terkejut dan membelalakkan mata nya ketika Vanessa mengatakan nama 'Jellal' tak terkecuali kagura yang dari tadi hanya menutup mata nya, seakan memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ikuti aku, kita ke studio! Untuk yang lain, seseorang akan datang dan mengatur kalian." Ujar Vanessa kemudian berjalan menuju tempat yang di nama kan 'studio'.

_**~Skip Time~**_

"Nah! ini lah studio." Semua kini menatap sekeliling kagum, bukan semua sih, hanya beberapa saja.

_**Kameramen #1**_ : "Kalian semua, cepat bersiap, sesuai dengan naskah masing-masing!"

"Baik!"

**"ACTION!"**

"Uhm.." Vanessa berdehem sebentar. "Saya jelaskan cara main nya! Di sini, kalian akan di beri tantangan (Dare) atau di suruh menjawab pertanyaan dengan jujur (Truth). Masing-masing pemirsa semua (reader) boleh memberikan lima tantangan atau pertanyaan! Contoh nya, Jellal!"

Jellal menunjukkan sebuah papan persegi empat yang berisi :

1. (Truth) : Natsu, apa perut mu tidak sakit jika makan api?

2. (Dare) : Lucy goyang itik di atas kursi!

3. (Truth) : Kagura pernah nabrak kursi gak waktu jalan sambil merem? /?

4. (Dare) : Sting, naik kapal seharian. (A/N : *waktu liat ini Vanessa a.k.a author menyeringai kejam/?*)

5. (Dare) : Gray peluk lucy sampai bikin studio banjir. (Vanessa : Studioookuuuu *nangis dalam hati*/?)

Vanessa mendekati jellal dan menunjuk bagian '(Dare)' dan '(Truth)'. "Tanda buka kurung ini, membuktikan bahwa kalian memilih salah satu untuk melakukan tantangan (dare) atau kejujuran (truth). Jadi, nanti peserta akan melakukan sesuai yang pemirsa semua perintahkan. Sekian~! Kalian bisa memilih truth semua atau dare semua, sesuka hati kalian!" Ujar vanessa sambil menyeringai.

Ia kemudian berkacak pinggang sambil menatap satu persatu peserta yang ada di studio. "Dan kalian, harus melakukan sesuatu yang di suruh pemirsa atau menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan jujur!"

"Kalau tidak?" Gray melempar pakaian nya ke sembarang tempat, sambil mengacungkan tangan nya di atas.

Vanessa mengubah background ruang itu dengan aura gelap yang sangat kelam. "'**Hadiah'** menunggu kalian!"

Semua yang ada di sana merinding ngeri, tak terkecuali para kameramen atau pun yang lain.

"Baiklah pemirsa, kirim surat tantangan dan pertanyaan kalian di kotak-

.

.

**REVIEW"**

**"CUTTTTTT!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Jelek ya? (**____**﹏**____**) maklumin ajalah, saya males ngetik dan apalah-. Soal nya di HP, netbook saya rusak (**____**﹏**____**) Padahal di sana banyak fanfic, jadi, semua fanfic yang belum sempet saya update itu menghilang entah kemana /?. *cerita nya curhat/?***_

_**Btw minna, sama, mohon Review nya ya, sesuai contoh aja. Kalau masih bingung, tanya lagi aja ke PM (**_ง_**'**__**̀**____**'**__**́**__**)**_ง

_**"Gomenasai kalau singkat!"**_

_**Sekian yang bisa saya curcol kan /?.**_

_**Mohon review, tantangan dan pertanyaan nya.. Tapi,jangan yang mustahil buat saya jawab ya. DAN, MARI KITA NISTAI CHARA FAIRY TAIL KHEKEKEKEKE.**_

_**RnR? (**__**｡**__**•**__**̀**__**ᴗ**__**-)b**_____


End file.
